The present invention relates to a double-drum winder having a device for ejecting the wound roll onto a transfer table, wherein the table is swingable between a substantially horizontal and a substantially vertical position around an axis parallel to the axis of the wound roll in order to transfer the roll, at approximately the same height as the table, to subsequent devices.
In roll-changing devices for paper webs, in which the roll being wound is supported on two supporting drums, it is known to lift the completely wound roll by means of one end of double levers that act on both ends of the winding core, to cut the wound web and, by means of compressed air, to place the cut web against a new winding core, which is fed onto the supporting drum by the other end of the double lever. The new winding core carries the web along and winds it up. The finished, wound and lifted roll is simultaneously placed by means of the double levers on a delivery table. (See German Unexamined Application for Patent Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 49 289, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,674). Such an automatic roll changing device uses rolls either with a winding shaft that is flexurally rigid or with a winding shaft that is not flexurally rigid. However, it is generally desirable, in order to expand the operating possibilities of a machine to develop it in addition also for winding a roll without any winding shaft. For this purpose, it is known to provide a transfer table and a protective device to protect against wound rolls jumping off the supporting drums. When such a machine has a compact construction, which is desirable for financial reasons, certain structural difficulties result. When the movable transfer table and the roll changing double lever are close to each other, which is necessary in a compact arrangement, they may interfere with each other. In addition, a closable operating passage must be provided behind the supporting drums.